Kichiro Zauna
Kichiro Zauna is a shinobi of Konohagakure and a member of the Zauna Clan, who have been involved in Konoha for nearly a full generation at the time of his appearance, but originate from the Land of Silk which is quite far from the Land of Fire. Due to his clans skills with swift communication techniques, he is one of the two Konoha shinobi who are assembled to investigate a rather daring challenge to the leaders of all villages throughout the ninja world, and accompany the team leader Ritami Asakura from Kusagakure on a joint village mission to determine the true meaning and origin of the message. Background Kichiro is the eldest of the new generation of Zauna, and son to the current leader of the Konoha branch of his clan. His father married a member of the Haruno family, Ren Haruno, who became his stepmother and mother to his half sister, Kirari. While having been displaced from his childhood home in Mayugakure of the Land of Silk at a young age, Kichiro has adapted to life in Konoha rather easily, though he hasn't truly established any real true friendships yet. Personality (WIP) Appearance Kichiro is a young man who is just slightly above average in height and carries a rather lithe, non-muscular frame. He often tends to keep his dark brown hair just short enough it doesn't lay down on his head, as he considers messing with a comb an unnecessary nuisance. Like many of his family from Mayugakure, he has a naturally tanned appearance to his skin, though when he actually gets enough sun he will slowly take on a more olive complexion. He brandishes a pair of dull magenta eyes that many say reflect a sort of hidden passion he tries hard to ignore in life, since he is well known for his somewhat apathetic expressions even though he acts far differently than most would expect at first glance. Kichiro's typical attire varies day to day, with the one exception of his calf length trenchcoat with a massively oversized collar that he insists on wearing regardless of weather conditions. Abilities Zauna Hiden The unique jutsus developed by Kichiro's clan from Mayugakure involve creating ethereal apparitions of temporary nature by melding their chakra with water and wind elemental natures to create any form the wielder can imagine. While weaving the hand signs for the desired intent of the jutsu, the user imagines the shape of the created manifestation, and it can be anywhere from the size of a small insect to around the size of a horse. These manifestations are physically incapable of dispensing injury to other beings or interacting with any object with active chakra (such as elementally charged items). They are able to wield weapons or otherwise interact with objects with latent chakra (such as scrolls) or anything without chakra within it (like saddles), making them mildly versatile when the user can think of uses for them. Primarily, however, the Zauna clan uses these manifestations for the purpose of scouting, surveilance, delivering objects or messages, or serving as distractions, since typically they are not much help on the battlefield. Kichiro himself is considered the best in his clan for creating messenger apparitions with extensive information in a short span of time. Instead of just a simple message that could be inscribed on a scroll like many of his clan are known for, Kichiro uses his apparitions to create a visual "snapshot" of what his message is trying to convey, as well as much more detailed reports, all in a shorter time span than his kin are capable of. This has become an asset to the new Hokage, Kakashi, and reason for his assignment to the investigation team representing Konoha in the matter of the odd stones the leaders of each nation had been sent by an unknown agent. Ninjutsu Kichiro has a good grasp on the basics of ninjutsu, such as simple transformation and substitution techniques. His elemental skills are still developing, but Kichiro tends to try and make his own techniques instead of learn tried and true jutsu other shinobi have used for decades. This has led to his arsenal of techniques to end up rather limited and suited more for specific circumstances instead of versatility or usefulness in battle. However it also allows him to surprise a good number of opponents whenever one of his created techniques works in his favor. One specific technique he has developed has become his greatest achievement to date, that being his Wind Release: Path of Fuujin jutsu, which has many possible uses, but when used as intended gives Kichiro a rather supreme advantage of maneuverability during hostile encounters. Stats Epilogue (WIP) Trivia *Many younger shinobi in Konoha have become enamored with Kichiro's Path of Fuujin jutsu, as the prospect of being able to fly, even for short distances is considered "cool" to them. This has made him woefully popular among younger ninja and even pre-academy ninja hopefuls. *As the first official Zauna shinobi in service to Konoha, Kichiro has a rather high expectation placed on his shoulders by his father in order to help establish a more solid political bond between Konoha and their home of Mayugakure. *Kichiro had a short lived childhood crush on Shizune, and was a big fan of Tonton. He grew out of this, but is often reminded of the fact by other ninja of his academy class. References Original artwork link for Kichiro: Naruto Adopts by Kris10T Category:DRAFT Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Konohagakure